The steering stability in recent pneumatic tires has been improved by making sipe structures different in an outer side region in the vehicle width direction and an inner side region in the vehicle width direction when the tire is mounted on a vehicle. The techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-41393A and 2006-69440A are conventional pneumatic tires using such sipe structures.
However, a problem arises that uneven wear resistance performance is made worse due to a difference in rigidity on the right and left sides of the tire in such conventional pneumatic tires.